La chance finit toujours par arriver
by Babzzz
Summary: Ron n'est pas vraiment chanceux ... cette journée le confirme ... pov Ron, je lui rends pas la vie facile, mais il est tellement marrant quand il est dans la me... dans la mouise ! ... première fic
1. Chapter 1

** La chance finit toujours par arriver ...  
**

**Salut à tous ! voici ma toute première fic, il s'agit d'une journée**** plutôt catastrophique pour Ron, mais qui se finira bien malgrès tout ( hum, vu le titre c'était pas vraiment la peine de préciser ... mais bon ) je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écrit et j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!**

* * *

Ron l'ignore sûrement, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais tous les matins, le premier de ses deux pieds à toucher le sol est le gauche. Ce détail peut paraître bien futile mais en fait, cette révélation explique en grande partie sa malchance quotidienne. Eh oui, car si se lever du pied gauche est souvent considéré comme signe de mauvaise humeur, il peut également s'agir d'un signe de malchance, et il faut bien l'avouer : Ron n'est pas un chanceux ! 

Mais ce matin la, un miracle fit que lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord de son lit après s'être redressé dans un magnifique effort, se fut la pointe de son pied droit qui entra le premier en contact avec la moquette rouge et or qui recouvrait le dortoir des gryffondors ...

Chapitre 1 : La journée commence bien

- Les cours commencent dans un quart d'heure Ron !

Le jeune sorcier a la tignasse rousse releva la tête et, derrière ses cheveux en broussailles et ses paupières mi closes, il aperçut, … enfin ... distingua son meilleur ami sortant de la salle de bain. Harry avait les cheveux dégoulinants et en bataille, et ses lunettes pleines de buée. Voyant que Ron ne semblait pas réagir, il prit ses affaires et sortit du dortoir.

L'esprit encore somnolent, le jeune Weasley cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, … écarta ses cheveux, … se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains … il mit du temps à décrypter le sens de ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Harry avait déjà disparut.

_Cours ... un quart d'heure ..._

Après cet instant d'oubli, le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour avant que celui-ci ne s'élance avec un '' merde ! '' très poétique en direction de la salle de bain, ayant soudain pris conscience que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Un quart d'heure, un quart d'heure, quinze petites minutes, ça peut paraître long quand on attend quelque chose, mais pour se préparer ça n'est vraiment pas suffisant.

Il ressorti de la salle de bain au bout de 5 minutes, enfin propre. Bien sur, il s'était royalement étalé sur le sol de la salle de bain en entrant car celui-ci avait été inondé par le passage d'Harry. Il y avait également eu droit au shampooing qui reste dans les cheveux après le rinçage, et il avait donc dû effectuer un deuxième passage sous la douche après avoir remarqué les bulles qui subsistaient dans ses cheveux. (nda : j'ai horreur de ça !) C'est toujours quand on est pressé qu'il nous arrive le plus d'ennuis …

Dévalant les escaliers, Ron arriva enfin dans la grande salle qui se vidait. Il s'assit à la première place qui s'offrit à lui et commença à engloutir tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, non sans manquer de s'étouffer. Brioche, confiture, jus de citrouille, tout disparaissait dans le gouffre qu'était sa bouche. Lorsque les restes du petit déjeuné furent rappelés aux cuisines sous jacentes, le glouton se dirigea vers la sortie de cette salle qui n'avait désormais plus aucun intérêt pour lui, mais, ... mais, ... il lui manquait quelque chose ... comme si … cette sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose comme ... son sac !

Non mais quel tête en l'air ! Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup de temps, il fallait encore qu'il en perde en retournant dans la grande salle ! Il lui restait à présent environ une minute pour traverser le château et se rendre en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Malgré toutes ces années d'entraînement quotidien au sprint, Ron arriva après la fermeture de la porte de la salle, essoufflé. Il s'arrêta et repris une respiration normale. Il tenta une entrée discrète. Le professeur Binns devait tellement être absorbé par son cours, il ne remarquerait surement pas son retard.

- M. Weasley vous êtes en retard !

Hum, eh bien le cours d'aujourd'hui devait moins l'intéresser.

- Euh oui … excusez-moi c'est … _allez Ron trouve quelque chose ! _ … C'est Peeves ! _ouai, pas mal le coup de Peeves !_

- Tiens tiens, s'étonna le professeur, j'ignorais que Peeves possédait le don d'ubiquité. Espérons que la prochaine fois il ne s'en prendra pas a vous alors même qu'il est en train de tenir tête à Rusard devant ma salle.

Les oreilles du retardataire virèrent instantanément au rouge, couleur qui gagna rapidement ses pommettes puis tout son visage. Il baissa les yeux et se dirigea vers Harry et Hermione tandis que le cours reprenait. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc et s'étala nonchalamment sur son sac en soupirant.

- pfff … a quoi sa sert de se lever pour retourner dormir moins de 20 minutes plus tard ?

Sans même le regarder, Hermione soupira.

- Ron, en général on a un peu plus le temps de se réveiller ! lui reprocha-t-elle tout en continuant à prendre des notes. Et de toute façon on n'est pas sensé dormir en cours. Puis, relevant les yeux vers lui elle sourit et ajouta : Et quand on prend un peu plus de temps, on arrive un peu mieux habillé en cours ...

Ron se redressa et observa sa tenue ... effectivement, la moitié des boutons de sa chemise étaient hors des fentes prévues à cet effet, et l'autre moitié ne se trouvaient pas dans les bonnes. Cela laissait large un aperçu de ce qui se trouvait sous la chemise ...

- Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens adopteront cette nouvelle mode ! ajouta Harry qui avait du mal à contenir son rire. Il faudrait que Dobby voie ça, je suis sur qu'il adorerait ! Oh oui, surtout ne touche à rien !

Sans même prendre le temps d'arranger sa tenue, Ron s'affala à nouveau sur la table en grommelant.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris de me lever ce matin …

* * *

**je vous invite maintenant à remonter en haut de cette page ... relisez bien le texte en gras, il y a comme qui dirait un genre de message subliminal ... vous ne voyez pas ?? sisi, à la fin ... relisez bien ! ... il s'agit d'un truc à faire avant de quitter la page ... c'est bon ? vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ? ben merci d'avance alors ! **


	2. Chapter 2

** voilou le 2e chapitre, dites moi si ça vous plait **

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Aimé de la nature. 

Enfin, le cours se termina après plusieurs remarques du professeur à l'attention d'un certain élève dont la position ne correspondait pas à celle d'un élève attentif au cours, et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers les serres.

En ce début d'octobre, l'air était chaud et lourd et le ciel était sombre, remplis de gros nuages gris. On peut même dire que le temps était orageux. Bien entendu, à peine Ron et ses amis mirent un pied hors du château pour rejoindre le cours de botanique que de grosses gouttes tièdes commencèrent à tomber. Inutile de préciser qu'une pluie abondante s'abattit sur eux. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent sous l'abri le plus proche. Après avoir courus le plus vite possible, les trois gryffondors atteignirent les serres.

Reprenant son souffle, Ron remarqua qu'Hermione le fixais ...

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta et son regard surpris remonta jusqu'aux yeux bleus du rouquin.

- Hein ? ... euh ... Je ... euh ...

Le jeune homme chercha alors ce que son amie regardait avant qu'il ne l'interpelle ... contrairement à ses deux camarades il n'avait pas pris le temps (ou plutôt n'avais pas eu le temps) de se couvrir de sa robe de sorcier. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa chemise qu'il avait finalement reboutonnée, avait perdu de son opacité sous les grosses gouttes de pluie et collait à sa peau.

- Eh merde ! Foutue pluie ! Foutue chemise ! Va falloir que je me retape la traversée sous la pluie ! ... Ben ... dites à Mme Chourave que ben … expliquez lui quoi.

Il reparti en courant dans la montée et après avoir manqué de se retrouver couvert de boue, entra dans le hall.

Remontant les marches quatre à quatre (eh oui, c'est qu'il a de grandes jambes le Ron !), traversant les couloirs en direction de la salle commune des gryffondors, il croisa Peeves (pour de bon cette fois) les mains dans le dos. Il suivait une élève de 1e année avec la visible intention de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ron n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la jeune fille que le fantôme passait à l'action : apparemment inspiré par les fortes précipitations, il faisait rebrousser chemin à sa cible en lui lançant des poignées de boue. Dans un élan de générosité et de pitié pour cette pauvre petite serdaigle, il couru vers la victime du bombardement et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner loin du farceur, puis il la lâcha et repris son chemin vers la tour des gryffondors, entendant un petit "merci" derrière lui.

_J'aurais au moins fait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui …_ se dit-il.

Sa chemise changée (et bien boutonnée), sa robe de sorcier à la main, le jeune Weasley repris le chemin inverse à toute vitesse. Malheureusement pour lui, il croisa à nouveau le fantôme farceur. Celui-ci se dit que c'était une bonne occasion de se venger lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Le fantôme passa à l'attaque, et ce fut cette fois en direction de Ron qu'il envoya ses poignées de boue à travers le couloir. Jetant un coup d'œil à son agresseur, le rouquin manqua la première marche des escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, et descendit toutes les suivantes sur les fesses.

- C'est un nouveau sport Weasley ?

_Oh non … il ne manquait plus que cet emmerdeur de première …_

- Remarque, vu le peu de matériel nécessaire, c'est plutôt bien pour ceux qui n'ont pas un rond ! continua Drago.

Ron se releva endoloris, sans relever la remarque du serpentard, qui fut quelque peu déçut que sa victime ne réagisse pas à sa provocation. Le retardataire repris sa course vers les serres. La pluie avait cessé.

- Ronald Weasley vous êtes en retard ! lui fit remarquer le professeur de botanique.

Décidément, pas moyen de passer inaperçus aujourd'hui. Lui que les enseignants ne remarquaient jamais !

- Euh oui je sui désolé j'ai du retourner …

- … changer de chemise trempée car votre réveil tardif ne vous a pas laisser le temps de prendre votre manteau. Termina Mme Chourave, accompagnée des ricanements de plusieurs élèves. Allez vous asseoir, j'enlève 5 points à gryffondors.

- Mais … commença-t-il, interrompu par le regard du professeur lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux pour lui rejoindre sa place.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! murmura-t-il à Harry, comment elle sait que je me suis levé en retard ?

- Hum … je ... j'sait pas répondit son amis avec un regard révélateur en direction d'Hermione qui l'ignorait parfaitement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, tu …

- Silence s'il vous plaît !

Ron n'adressa pas la parole à son '' amie '', lui jetant des regards foudroyants entre deux grommellements adressé à Harry.

Le cours consistait à tailler des plantes carnivores maléfiques. Le rouquin ayant raté le début du cours, il n'avait pas entendu toutes les précautions à prendre face à ces plantes qui se trouvaient sur leurs tables. Il commença à couper l'une des mâchoires végétales, à la base de la tige. La mâchoire tomba sur la table, et au lieu d'y rester immobile, elle se redressa sur sa tige et s'en servi pour sautiller sous le regard éberlué de Ron. Le jeune sorcier, par curiosité approcha son visage du bout de végétal au comportement intriguant, et avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, la tête de la plante carnivore avait enfoncé ses croc dans le nez du curieux.

Le blessé hurla de surprise, essaya de décrocher la plante de son nez en tirant sur la tige, ce qui le fit crier de plus belle, de douleur. En moins de 5 secondes, il avait attiré l'attention de toute la classe sur lui. Alors que Ron continuait de gémir, la tige étêtée de la plante dans une main, l'autre battant l'air, Mme Chourave ordonna qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Hermione, après un bref instant de crainte était partie en fou rire.

Harry poussa son ami vers la sortie des serres avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de s'en prendre à la meilleure des élèves gryffondors, et l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie.


	3. Chapter 3

**ça ne s'arrange pas ... **

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Extraction douloureuse.

- Mon dieu ! Vous vous êtes mis dans un piteux état ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elle vit arriver le blessé. Oh lala ... Comment en êtes vous arrivé là ? Mme Chourave ne vous a pas mis en garde contre ce genre de plante ? Surtout que c'est venimeux ces petites bêtes ! …

_Ça manquait au programme ! _ se dit Ron

- … Venez par ici que j'essaye de vous en débarrasser. Ça doit être drôlement douloureux !

_Ben un peu oui !_

- Allez y, asseyez vous le temps que j'aille chercher de quoi couper les crocs de cette vilaine bête, ça ne va pas être de la tarte, et après il faudra extirper les crocs de votre nez. Ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir, surtout pour vous !

Ron pâlit. L'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait pas pour habitude de considérer que ses soins pouvaient être douloureux. Si elle disait que ça allait faire mal, ça allait l'être dix fois plus que ce que l'on peut s'imaginer.

- Vous pouvez retourner en cours, dit-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci sorti de l'infirmerie, suivit par les yeux inquiets du blessé, qui aurait bien aimé qu'il reste pour le soutenir. Le regard qu'il jeta derrière lui en disait long sur ses pensées : il n'aurait vraiment pas aimé être à la place de son ami …

Après avoir observé le nez du patient sous tous les angles, accompagné du regard anxieux de son possesseur, Mme Pomfresh approcha sa pince coupante. Instinctivement, Ron recula la tête.

- Oh je vous en prie ! Ce n'est déjà pas une tache facile ! Arrêtez de gigoter comme ça on je vais finir par vous entailler le nez. Un peu de courage M Weasley ! Un grand gaillard comme vous !

_grand gaillard grand gaillard … c'est vite dit_ pensa-t-il.

…

_Non, c'est pas possible … c'est moi ça ? _

Ron se tenait à présent devant un miroir, les yeux écarquillés par l'étonnement et le désespoir. L'infirmière avait finalement réussi à extirper du nez de la victime toutes les minces aiguilles qui servaient de crocs aux plantes carnivores. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pu trouver le remède au venin dont elles étaient imprégnées, rupture de stock, c'était ce qu'elle en avait simplement conclus. Le nez du rouquin avait alors doublé de volume (sachant qu'il avait déjà gonflé pendant que la mâchoire du végétal était encore agrippée à son visage ...) et avait pris une teinte rose vif qui jurait avec ses cheveux. Malgré l'insistance de Ron pour rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau reconnaissable, il du retourner en cour.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Harry, à sa plus grande joie accompagnée d'Hermione. Celle-ci semblait concentrer toutes ses forces pour ne pas exploser de rire. Le pauvre, ça n'était pas très gentil de se moquer de lui, ça ne devait pas être très agréable, mais il était tellement pathétique avec son nez tout gonflé … il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, mais si seulement il mettait un peu plus de volonté pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans son quotidien, il ne serait pas dans cet état à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ron ? s'étonna Harry.

- Dan, z'est le Bère Doël ! répondit Ron, d'un ton sarcastique. Il avait la voie caractéristique que l'on a quand on a le nez bouché.

- Euh … ça va mieux ? tenta le jeune Potter.

- Za en dà l'air ? bougonna Ron

Pour Hermione, ce fut trop, le comique de la situation avait pris le dessus sur la compassion, et toutes ses forces ne purent l'empêcher d'exploser de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de tous les élèves des alentours sur eux.

- Ah du drouve za drôle doi !

Hermione tenta de se contrôler … en vain

- J'aiberais d'y voir dien ! Explosa-t-il, aveg des jeveux en bédard d'aurais l'aire d'un droll ! … engore blus l'air d'un droll !

Hermione se calma instantanément et plongea son regard déterminé dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Mais elle ne pu se retenir bien longtemps et explosa à nouveau de rire.

- Arrêde ! Z'est vraibent bas drole du dout !

- Oh lala ! Si on n'a plus le droit de rire ! Oui, moi je trouve ça drôle ! Je trouve ça drôle parce que ça l'est ! Tu serais le premier à t'en moquer si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais à me retenir, et puis ce n'est pas Moi qui me suis levée à la bourre, mon cher, c'est vrai que t'as pas beaucoup de chance, mais tu ne fait rien pour en avoir ! S'il ne m'arrive jamais ce genre de choses à Moi, c'est peut être parce que je suis toujours à l'heure et que je ne risque donc en aucun cas de louper les explications et autres précautions à prendre pour ne pas se retrouver avec … un mollusque rose fuchsia au milieu de la figure !

- Ouais ben j'gombrends bieux bourguoi d'es doujours de zi bauvaise hubeur Bizz Granger ! D'es drop lège bodde aveg les brof bour brendre le demps de dorbir ! J'be debande bêbe blus gobbent d'as bu dire à Jourave gue j'b'édais bas levé à l'heure !

- Ah parce qu'en plus c'est de ma faute ? … c'est toi qui nous a dis de lui expliquer ! Il fallait être plus clair !

- D'as augun zens de l'abidié ! Au vait, guesdion zubzidiaire, d'as des abis ?

La jeune fille fut piquée au vif, mais ne trouvant rien à répliquer à cette question exaspérante elle partit d'un pas déterminé, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Harry qui avait assisté impuissant à la dispute (une de plus) foudroya son ami du regard.

- Guoi ? s'exclama la personne visée d'un air innocent, z'est elle gu'a gobbenzé !

Il se détourna en levant les yeux au plafond, suivit par Ron qui grommelait, en direction … des cachots. Hé oui, le jeudi n'était pas la journée préférée des Gryffondors.

* * *

**... et ça va continuer **

** review ?**


	4. Chapter 4

** et voila le cours de potions, avec ce très cher professeur Rogues ... incontournable pour une journée ratée !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : "Discussion" bouillonnante. 

Le professeur Rogues ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Ron qu'il était interdit de simuler un rhume dans le but d'être dispensé de cours. Hermione en rajouta en précisant que de toute façon il faisait toujours tout de travers, ce qui la rendit responsable de la perte de 10 points pour leur maison, pour avoir parlé sans permission.

Le cours portait sur une potion permettant de rendre momentanément muet la personne qui la buvait. Celle-ci pouvait alors crier de toutes ses forces sans qu'il ne sorte aucun son de sa bouche. Son élaboration n'était pas particulièrement difficile, sauf au moment ou il fallait ajouter les 2 langues de vipère, opération qui devait se faire dans le plus grand silence.

Juste avant ce passage délicat, Neville qui se trouvait juste derrière Hermione lui passa un morceau de parchemin. La brillante élève déplia le papier, se doutant déjà de l'auteur. Elle rougit de colère en le lisant, tournant son regard vers Ron. Celui-ci, bien qu'en partie dissimulé par Harry, soutint son regard d'un air de défi, une lueur malfaisante dans les yeux. Hermione jeta le message par terre.

« _Depuis le temps, tu devrait savoir que le léchage de botte ne marche pas avec Rogues. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer … _»

- Bien. Vos potions doivent être finies, annonça le professeur. Il va maintenant falloir goûter aux mixtures que vous avez obtenues. Y a-t-il des volontaires ?

- J'ezbère gu'il va joisir Herbiode … za dous vera des vaganzes ! chuchota Ron à son voisin de table.

Harry se garda bien de répondre, voyant que le regard de son professeur "préféré" venait de se poser sur eux.

- Je trouve que le jeune Weasley est bien bavard …

_jn'ai pas dit un mot de tout le cours ! _

- … Nous allons y remédier. Vous allez tester la potion de bouche cousue de … Miss Granger.

Celle-ci paru satisfaite et regarda la victime de Rogues d'un air malicieux, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche, signe qu'elle était sure d'elle.

- Espérons que cela n'aura pas de conséquences aggravante sur le magnifique ... fruit exotique que vous vous êtes enfoncé sur le nez. En retour mademoiselle Granger, vous goûterez également le liquide contenu dans le chaudron de Weasley.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut aussitôt, pour réapparaître sur les lèvres de Ron, sourire transformé en une horrible grimace par son nez trop volumineux. Lui n'était absolument pas certain que sa potion serait parfaite … les conséquences sur sa "camarade " promettaient d'être intéressantes.

- Vous prélèverez chacun 6 gouttes de potion que vous diluerez dans un verre d'eau, ce qui devrait nous dispenser des sons de vos voix durant environs une minute, précisa le professeur d'un air réjouis.

Les deux élèves désignés s'exécutèrent…

Lorsqu'il avala le contenu de son verre, Ron fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres s'agitèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortit. On avait quand même pu deviner sur ses lèvre un " Pouah ! C'est dégueux ce truc ! ", à moins que ce ne soit " Boi zai deheu sduc " mais ça ne veux pas dire grand-chose, et vu sa tête la première solution était plus probable.

Hermione eue l'air satisfait puis bu à son tour, avant que le professeur de potion ne trouve quelque chose à lui reprocher. Elle aussi paru trouver le goût de la boisson désagréable. Ses lèvres remuèrent à toute vitesse, accompagnées de sons de bulles qui éclatent à la surface d'un liquide. Entendant cela, elle s'arrêta aussitôt et jeta un regard assassin à l'élaborateur de la potion, en plein fou rire silencieux.

Elle se mit alors à "buller" à toute vitesse, les yeux rivés sur Ron qui cessa de rire. A leur tour, les lèvres du rouquin s'agitèrent à toute vitesse, laissant la jeune fille à la fois ébahie et scandalisée. Bientôt, on pu assister à une dispute houleuse sur une mélodie de bouillonnement. Chacun "parlait" à tour de rôle, semblant s'offusquer de ce que disait l'autre, puis répliquant à la provocation. Le professeur observait la scène avec amusement, tandis que les autres élèves semblaient suivre l'échange, chacun s'imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Seul Harry soupirait, regardant tristement ses deux amis qui se ridiculisaient.

- … qu'un crétin sans cervelle qui mériterait de pourrir dans une cave plutôt que d'avoir été accepté à Poudlard !

Hermione surprise de s'entendre hurler, percevant à présent sa voix normalement (et non plus comme une sorte d'écho) s'arrêta immédiatement et se redressa, tentant de se calmer. Mais on lisait toute sa colère dans ses yeux qui foudroyaient le rouquin. Ron lui l'ignorait, mais n'en était pas moins furieux.

- Weasley, votre potion n'est pas vraiment satisfaisante ! fit remarquer Rogues. Mais je dois avouer que l'ébullition va très bien à mademoiselle Granger. Avant de quitter le cachot, dit-il en s'adressant à tous les élèves, veuillez prélever une fiole de votre potion que vous déposerez sur mon bureau.

* * *

**qu'en pensez vous ? **


End file.
